


Every Year

by elvirakitties



Series: Halloween [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties





	Every Year

"No, Severus, I'm not doing it." Harry walked out of the kitchen. 

Severus followed him. "Even if I'm willing to allow you the whole weekend to keep me as you please?"

Harry turned, giving him a skeptical look. "A whole month."

Severus didn't smirk, but he knew he had Harry interested. "A week." 

"A month, without any pouting, whining, complaints, or even dramatic sighs." Harry wasn't about to give in this year. 

"Two weeks?" Severus unbuttoned the top of his robes. 

"A month, without any pouting, whining, complaints, or even dramatic sighs. No refusing where I say we go, no refusing by saying you have to make a potion." 

"You do understand the concept of negations? You do not add more terms onto a negation." 

"If you want me to do it, you will agree, or I will keep adding more terms on until you do it yourself." Harry knew Severus would never do it. 

Severus debated with himself for several minutes. "Fine, you win." 

"A month, without any pouting, whining, complaints, or even dramatic sighs. No refusing where I say we go, no refusing by saying you have to make a potion." 

"Yes." Severus inhaled deeply and huffed. 

"Give me the potion and costume." Harry held out his hand. "I don't see why you just don't go and buy your Snickers bars."

"It's more fun when I get to go through all the Halloween candy. The potion will de-age you to six. So I will be your escort." 

"I'm so going to make you pay for those Snickers bars."

"Yes, my dear, you do every year." It was part of the reasons why he did it every year. Harry always made it worth it. Harry kept him tied to the bed last winter holidays as part of the month agreement. "Winter holidays?"

"Yes, however, any and all M&M's are mine." Harry took the potion and picked up the costume. "What is it this year?"

"Really asking after the fact, haven't I taught you better?"

"Haven't I taught you better to provide embarrassing costumes after the pink crayon?"

Severus actually moved his hand to his butt, as he remembered that punishment. "You are just a pirate. Now, hurry before all the good candy is taken."

"The things I do for you." Harry marched to their bedroom to change. Harry came back out looking like a six-year-old Jack Sparrow. 

____________________________________________________________________

Severus dumped the bag of candy onto the table, eagerly seeking out his Snickers bars. "Oh, we have a few regular sized ones this year. Did you keep track of who gave them?"

"Yes, I did, like I do every year. Now give me the antidote." Harry held out his hand. 

"It's in the bathroom, on the sink." Severus was busy separating out what he considered the good candy versus bad. "When do the Weasleys arrive tomorrow?" He still couldn't call them Ron or Hermione, but Harry only saw them once a month, if that.

"After lunch but before tea, I don't want them staying long, so told them we have a dinner engagement with Draco. Draco backed it up when Weasley asked him while we were at the Ministry." Harry entered the kitchen. "So what did we get?"

"We got 5 regular sized Snickers, 52 mini ones, 6 regular sized M&M's and 59 mini packages. I will put the good candy in the hidden candy dish while the bad candy will go into the Weasley candy dish." 

"Good. Hermione ate my M&M's last year. Ron tried to grab a Snickers." 

"Why do you think he was sick for a week? I saw." Severus had given the moron a flu potion for touching his Snickers. 

"That is one of the reasons why I love you." Harry kissed Severus. "You protect our horde of candy so well."


End file.
